Models & Dreamers
by dirty.little.minds
Summary: Ally is a Victoria's Secret model. Austin flips the magazine to look at her and dream. What happens when he enters a competition and gets her to stay for at least a week? What will happen as time marches on? Hot and bad things that is for sure. *Rated M!*


A/N: hey! This is my first fanfic and hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally and the outfits I will be using isn't normally what Victoria's Secret ships.

Chapter 1

**Austin's POV**

I was staring at the latest Victoria's Secret magazine. I know weird of me right? But I can't help it. I drool over this model named Ally. She is so fucking sexy. So much I can't describe it. Everytime I pick up a magazine, I would flip until I see her slender body popping on the pages. I would look at her memorizing every inch of her body. Of course, this is only a page and I can only look, but still, the reason why I subscribed to Victoria's Secret is because of that. Looking at Ally make my heart race and all I can think is, _Damn Ally, you are fucking hot._

In the one I am looking at, Ally is in this sexy red bra in a shape of a diamond, barely covering her nipples. Even then, what is left of the bra is lacy and see through, so your can see her silky skin and hardening nipples peeking through the lace. It healed on to her slender skin only by strings tried loosely to her back. Her panties are a thong. If there is a difference between them, I never knew, but I would never care. Sex underwear is what it is. Ally's matches her bra. Bold red and lacy. The elastic has a lace pattern and it looks very loose. I would very much appreciate her to web with me right now.

I flipped to the back of the book eagerly wanting to look at the winner. The last issue had a contest, the agency was sponsoring for Ally to visit a lucky winner, boy or girl, and stay at their home for at least a week. I, of course, submitted and was hoping I would win. Based on what I know from the interviews Ally was in, she is single and looking for men to make her happy. Almost everyone is drooling over Ally and site is only 16, like me.

I scanned the pages. Boring sweepstakes about winning this bra or some other supermodel. And then I found mines. Oh. My. Gosh. I won! I jumped up and down in excitement. My dreams were coming true! I looked at the date for when she was arriving. 1/2/12. Oh my gosh. I was today! Could things get better and better!?

The doorbell rang and it was Ally! I opened the door and looked down at her clothing. It was a black and pink lacy dress. The top of it starts inbetween the bottom of her breasts and forms a V going up. The V is super wide and the edge just barely covers her nipples and the trim is black lace, so you might see her nipple or not. I did. The dress clung to her body and it stopped, barely covering what should be her clit. He shuddered with anticipation.

"Hi, I'm Ally, you must be Austin," she said, smiling.

"H-hi," I stammered.

"Umm, may I come in?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah."

I let her past me as she walks in with a duffel bag staring around my house. Whule she was doing that, I was staring at her. When she walks you can see her panties slightly peeking past the rim of the dress. The panty was white. And as far as I can tell, it was hot, like her.

"Hey, where is my room? I need to go change, my boss says I have to when I get here."

I nodded. And wordlessly showed her the way. I brought her to my guest bedroom and she flung her suitcase onto the bed. I was about to back out of the room when she stopped me.

"You don't have to leave you know," she said, "my boss said that you can intrude anytime you want."

I looked at her in shock. She stared back at me defiantly with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"If you really want me to," I finally choked out.

She just shrugged and mumbled, your choice. I closed the door and sat at the edge of her bed.

She didn't even opened her suitcase yet but she already stripped off her dress, exposing her breasts and her panties. She then slipped them off and looked at me. I stared at her back and then looked down to her body. It was even better in person, her tan skin and full breasts and her waxed pussy. I shuddered at the erotic things that flashed in my mind.

She saw me shudder and not even thinking about her clothes, she sat down next to me and I shivered with some more anticipation. _Damn it Ally, you are fucking hot and I wish I could make a shit out of you._

"Hey Austin," she said, stroking my neck and I shuddered, "I saw you shudder back there. Is it something I did?"

My mouth wouldn't work. I couldn't speak, my eyes won't look at her. Only to her exposed body right next to mine.

"Hey Austin," she said continuing to stroke me and I closed my eyes, "do you know why I said for you to stay here?"

She started unbuttoning my shirt and then slid it off. She then started stroking my chest,then my abs, and then everything at once. It was too much to bear.

"Hey Austin," she whispered, "look at me and kiss me."

I looked at her at her beasts, her ass, and then her lips, and my lips came crashing to hers. She stuck her tongue in mines and started massaging my mouth I groaned as she continued to stroke me, this time above my waistband of my pants. I felt young engine retreading and I was about to open my eyes when she covered them.

"Shhh, keep them shut," I heard her say. All I could do was nod. I heard her suitcase open and some shuffling. And then all was quiet.

I slowly opened my eyes and they immediately went to search her body aspect. She was wearing those fucking hot lingerie outfit I was ogling at earlier in the magazine.

"Now, you can have as much fun as me, but first," she took a bottle of perfume instances instantly knocked out.


End file.
